goldengirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Angela Vecchio
'Angela '''is the very similar sister of Sophia Petrillo, and sister of Angelo Grisanti, Jr., Vito Grisanti, and Regina Grisanti. She was first featured in ''The Sisters, where she was the surprise birthday present to Sophia. She again appeared in Long Day's Journey Into Marinara, where she and Sophia started to bond more. Her husband is Carmine. Early History Angela was born in 1907 in Sicily to Don Angelo Grisanti and Eleanor Grisanti with her brothers, Angelo Grisanti and Vito Grisanti and her sister, Sophia Petrillo. She married Carmine Vecchio and moved to Brooklyn, New York, living near her sister Sophia and her husband Sal. 1950s She had a good relationship with her sister, up until Christmas 1955, at Francesca Regusso's annual Christmas bash. In Angela's version of the story, she tells Dorothy Zbornak that, as usual, Sophia was stationed at the eggnog, drinking right from the bowl with a swizzle stick. Her husband, Carmine, in a Santa suit walks in and passes right under the mistletoe and Sophia allegedly makes "...a B-line to him and gives him such a kiss you could practically suck the beard off his face."''Angela, who cannot believe what she has seen, yanks her into the pantry and confronts Sophia who says she thought it was Coenio the bookmaker in the Santa suit, to which, Angela considers as a lie.They had a big fight about it, Sophia denies the whole thing and they never spoke again. In 1956, Angela moves back to Sicily (Carmine dies at some point between this and the 1955 Christmas party) and befriends a midget by the name of Peewee Bonbanza, who says he's being chased by the mob. The two became friends and then Peewee disappeared. When the boat was docked in Sicily, the customs man opens up the suitcase only to find Peewee's dead body in it, right between Angela's beaver mink coat and the veal shank she was carrying for Mother's Day. She burned the suitcase, the beaver mink coat, and ''"...the veal shank never did taste right.". This ultimately led to her affinity for not carrying suitcases. 1980s In 1987, at Sophia's birthday, Dorothy brings in Angela as a surprise for Sophia. Sophia does her best to find out the surprise and made several attempts to make Rose Nylund spill the surprise but Dorothy and Blanche Devereaux stopped her every time. After the party starts, Blanche brings in Angela. Sophia was surprised, calls Angela an old bag, declares she hates her and storms into her bedroom. Angela does the same and storms into Dorothy's room. Later that night, Dorothy confronts her and Angela tells her version of the 1955 Christmas party story. Meanwile, Rose and Blanche confront Sophia and Sophia tells her version: that a very attractive man by the name of Salvadore DeMillo attended the party and kissed Sophia when she was going to get a Bromo seltzer. Being a respectable married woman, '"...and after copping a couple good feels...", she pushes him away and runs back to the party. She tells her sister, Angela, about it but five minutes later everyone at the party was talking about it. She drags Angela to the pantry and accuses her of betrayal, they had a big fight, Angela denies the whole thing and they never spoke again. The girls bring the two together but after cursing each other (and Angela cursing Sophia with "May your marinara sauce NEVER cling to your pasta!"), Angela runs away and Sophia chases her, leaving Dorothy frustrated. The next morning, Angela prepares to leave with Dorothy but a confrontation between the two makes Dorothy push the two together to finish their problems. Dorothy says that when she was a little girl, she admired her mother Sophia and her favorite aunt Angela but now the two are at each other's throats and it's breaking her heart, and says "...so my Mother kissed your husband at a stupid Christmas party, what does it matter now?" Sophia, who realizes that there is an error, tells Angela that there is an error ("I never kissed Carmine, YOU never even kissed Carmine!"). Angela remembers that Sophia wore a green satin dress and a fringe shawl.Sophia denies that she wore a fringe shawl, saying she lent it to Maria Venestro, a flirtatious and big breasted woman.Sophia insists that she betrayed her by telling everyone Salvadore DeMillo kissed her. Angela denies this, saying that they weren't alone in the pantry because Vinnie Giomallo was drunk under the table.Sophia doesn't remember this and Angela reminds her that he threw up in her shoe and he must've been the one who blabbed her secret.The two reconciled, touching Blanche ("I think it's sweet!") and Rose ("I think I'm gonna cry!"), except for Dorothy ("I think they both should be committed."). Later that year, Angela returns to Miami out of the blue. Sophia thinks she's being chased by the Balducci family. Angela responds that they all died at their last family picnic when they ate some sausages they shouldn't have. Blanche thinks it's food poisoning but as it turns out they stole the sausage from the Calabresi family. Angela insists she decided to take a vacation to see her sister and niece and their dearest friends. Sophia and Angela cook dinner for the girls and when Dorothy asks how the family is, she answers that they're all dead. She says she's not completely alone since she has a goat.Dorothy thinks it's a shame how Angela and Sophia live apart, to which Sophia suggests that she should live in Miami. She initially refuses but finally agrees.She'll be staying with them until she finds a place of her own.As the days pass by, Sophia could barely tolerate her sister, who begins to take things that are not hers.Later that night, she serves a plate of fried chicken and not long after, Rose rushes into the kitchen to say that Count Bessie, her chicken, had gone missing.The girls conclude that the fried chicken Angela served was Count Bessie. The next day, Angela tells the girls that she's found an apartment from an advertisement she found at the senior's center and that her roommate will be coming to pick her things up.Sophia accuses her of theft when Angela wears a pearl necklace Eleanor Grisanti, their mother, gave Sophia for her confirmation. Angela gives it to her, saying that she only wore it to cover her wart. Her roommate arrives and as it turns out, it's Tony, Sophia's boyfriend. The two have an argument, curse each other and Angela leaves.Sophia goes into Tony's apartment and accuses Angela of sleeping with her boyfriend. Tony intervenes on their argument and the two reconcile. An elderly woman comes out of Tony's room and it is revealed that Tony is cheating on Sophia. Sophia and Angela begin hitting Tony with their purses. Later, Angela goes to the house and the two decide that they can't live near each other.Then suddenly, they hear Old McDonald Had a Farm from the chicken piano and as it turns out it, Count Bessie was playing it. As it turns out, Angela took the chicken from the freezer in the garage, not from the cage in the garage, saying; "You think I know how to kill a live chicken, who am I, Conan the Barbarian?". Aunt Angela says she has to get out of the house and find an apartment.Dorothy says she should stay in the house until she does.Both Sophia and Angela say "Dorothy, could I see you for a moment" and walk away to the lanai. Characteristics Angela, like her sister Sophia, has a distinctively eccentric Old World charm. She says that her routine in Sicily is to get up in the morning, milk the goat, go to a funeral, come home, feed the goat, drink a bottle of Chianti and pass out. She has a tendency to take and use things that are not hers. Also like Sophia, Angela tells stories by opening with "Picture it!" and stating the location and the year. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Vecchio, Angela Vecchio, Angela